


What to expect from Leo as a boyfriend

by jessiemerrow



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiemerrow/pseuds/jessiemerrow
Summary: Leonardo x Reader HC





	What to expect from Leo as a boyfriend

TELL YOU HOW CUTE YOU ARE IN THE MORNING.

TAKE YOUR OPINION INTO CONSIDERATION.

TELL YOU HOW IMPORTANT YOU ARE TO HIM.

OFFER A FREE MASSAGE.

LEO IS IN LOVE SO IT MEANS HE TRUSTS YOU, HE WON'T BE AFRAID TO BE "EMOTIONAL." No one is saying he should break down and cry all the time, but it takes a real man to be straightforward about how he's feeling.

TELL YOU STORIES FROM HIS CHILDHOOD. Hearing about his past will make him feel like you will understand him and his brothers better, letting you into a world very few have access to. This will make him feel connected to you because it means he trusts you.

TELL YOU ARE HE'S BEST FRIEND

GET WEIRD WITH YOU IN THE BEDROOM. Indulge your fantasies, and you'll indulge his. If you can get freaky in the sheets, it shows how much confidence you have in each other.

KISS YOU ON THE FOREHEAD. It's the most tender of gestures that really makes you weak in the knees

DON'T BE AFRAID TO DO GOOFY, EMBARRASSING THINGS IN FRONT OF YOU, NOW THAT HE LEFT HIS WALLS COME DOWN. It's so endearing when he acts like a freak. You love it.


End file.
